mechacubesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
This page holds strategies about Mecha Cubes. Be willingly to add any strategies you can do (It counts if you can get to wave 35 on easy singleplayer). Same Strategy (Need: Laser Blast, Catapult, Flamethrower, Scaredy Sniper, Magnetron) Start off by placing a Laser Blast at the front of the map (note: all of the towers will be put in the front). Then upgrade it to the 4th upgrade on the 1st path, and 2nd upgrade on the 2nd path. Then do the same thing, except upgrades vice versa. Then place a catapult and do the same thing as the Laser Blast, and add it again, upgrades vice versa. Do that for every tower except Magnetron. Only add 1 Magnetron and upgrade it to max. (P.S. srry if I didn't explain it clearly.) This page is getting renovated by Sapdosk Dry, Roblox: xXDennis233Xx Rank 1. Put 4 Laser Blast in front (2 on the left 2 on the right). Upgrade it to 2/2. You'll get to rank 2 in no time, after that use Catapult ( 2 of em because there are two on left and right ) behind the Laser Blasts. Then upgrade it to 2/2. After that upgrade the 2 Laser Blast ( left or right ) to the the Metal Stripping path, and other 2 Triple Gun path ( max the 2 paths ). Then make the two Catapult Plasma/Void path. That will help you until wave 25.( Breeze map and Easy mode ) Rank 5 or above. If you do the Normal Mode and/or are rank 5 or above do the exact thing for rank 1 but when you are wave 25, Add alot of Laser Blast on the line until the laser reaches the line where there is a bridge. So after that put alot of Scaredy Sniper behind the Laser Blast. If you can make the Catapult attack behind the Scaredy Sniper do it. Because this will be a nice strategy where the the cubes will be stripped terribly and horribly strong. Upgrade the S.Snipers to Panic Zone path. Catapult, Plasma/Void path. More Strategy coming soon. The Death Strategy (Need: Orbital Blaster) Place an Orbital Blaster, and let it destroy a few cubes. Then buy any other tower, and sell the Orbital Blaster. Afterwards, get 1000 coins, and buy an Orbital Blaster. Then upgrade it to make it a death laser (4-2). Then continue to add Orbital Blasters until you have 5 of them with 4-2. You can buy any other tower(s) afterwards. Fire & Ice (Need: Flamethrower, Ice Blast) There is no certain order of towers placed or upgrades, but there are certain placements for the towers & what paths for the towers. Also, count how many straight lines there are on the map (e.g. Basic Breeze has 16). *Flamethrower: 1st half of the map *Ice Blast: 2nd half of the map *Flamethrower upgrade paths: 1st half of the Flamethrowers 1st path, vice versa for the 2nd half *Ice Blast upgrade paths: 1st half of the Ice Blasts 1st path, vice versa for the 2nd half 2 more things. 1st, only 1 tower per straight line. 2nd, if you're in trouble and cubes are about to make you lose lives (especially the camo cubes), place spikes. Idk what to call this (Need: Laser Blast, Super Blast, Orbital Blaster (Optional)) Place laser blast at front of map, and upgrade to 4-2. After that, place a second laser blast at front of map, and upgrade to 4-2. Then, save up for a super blast. Once you have ~800 coins, sell one of the laser blasts and place a super blast in it's spot.